


Happy Ending

by Mackeltar



Category: star wars the rise of skywalker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mackeltar/pseuds/Mackeltar
Summary: Re wrote the last scene with Ben/Kylo and Rey because TROS was heart breaking and I needed a happy ending.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to Matt Maeson's " Dancing After Death " obsessively writing this.

Beaten and broken he crawled across the uneven ground, pain coursed through him, the jagged bits of stone tore into his flesh as he moved but the loss of her inside his soul was searing hot, he couldn't ignore it, it was all he could feel. Physically her body lay there but her constant presence inside him was gone, he felt nothing but a void where her warmth used to be. The cold rage that consumed him didn’t come, there was only grief, a bone crushing anguish. She couldn’t be gone but he knew.

Reaching her he pulled himself upright and then awkwardly pulled her limp body into his lap, cradling her he brushed the hair out of her face and looked into her empty hazel eyes that stared unblinking at the darkness behind him. Fear rushed through his veins like a blazing fire. She was the light, all he had left, the one person who never gave up on him, never stopped trying to save him even when there was nothing left to save. She’d tried to save him so many times when there was every reason not too and now shes gone, he failed her like he failed everyone else. 

“ No. “ the soft plea echoed faintly in the ruins that lay around them. He pulled her against his chest burying his face in her hair, he squeezed his eyes shut and begged the gods, willing the force inside him and around them to bring her back. “ Please. “ his voice choked as he pulled her tighter against him. “ Come back.” 

He couldn’t live in a world that she no longer existed in, he wouldn’t. He’d let her friend Finn run him through before living another moment in a world that didn’t have her in it. If they couldn’t be together in this life, they’d be together in the next.

“ Please. “ He begged again, rocking them gently and then he froze, scared to breath he waited. 

A soft warmth like a breath brushing across his skin there in the void where she’d consumed him for so long.

“ Come back to me. “ a whispered plea, he waited. Begging her to forgive him, to come back so that he could spend the rest of their lives making things right. To be the man his parents knew he could be, to be the man she’d worked so hard to save. He could be that man, for her he’d be anything she needed him to be.

“ Ben? “ Her voice weak, rang loud in his ears, he took a deep shuddering breath and let it out on a relieved laugh. “ Yea, its Ben. “

He pulled back looking down on her face, her eyes bright with life stared up at him, a small smile graced her bloodied face. Bringing his hand up he cradled her cheek and smiled back. He felt her body shift as she brought her hand up covering his and squeezed, she was finally after so long taking his hand.

“ Took you long enough. “

He laughed, tears burning his eyes as he brought his lips to hers and kissed her. In that moment the world righted itself, the cold damp floor beneath them in the dark chamber that lay crumbled in ruins around them disappeared, the sound of battle and chaos outside vanished, the only thing that mattered was the two of them, together, the way it was always meant to be, the way Rey saw it. 

Whatever happened next, they’d face it together.


End file.
